Why Not To Eat Pizza From The Future
by dunkaroo
Summary: Au-ish. IK, MS. Dancing... He should join her. He stood, walked forwards... And suddenly fell face first into the punch bowl. Needless to say, a punch covered houshi was not watching the demon exterminator anymore. He was running from the wrath..
1. Part One of Two

The bunny made me do it. It being this. I take sole responsibility for everything else. But this... this was the bunnies doing! *nervous chuckles as the bunny aims a gun at her head*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Simply because, in all the pairings of bishi's and corresponding and villain-hero... you miss the simple pleasure of a oneshot that has nothing at all to do with the plot.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Rated: G for the somewhat debatable fluffiness, the citrus content insinuations, and the potty mouth a certain dog face uses. And for the lecherous habits of the monk whom we all adore.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The plot might not be mine. The comedy is somewhat thought to be my pals. However... *growls and grabs a certain houshi by the robes and snogs him senseless* this is mine.  
  
Anybody ever figure out why we actually use disclaimers? Not like they are needed. EEP! *hides from rotten tomatoes* Let the show begin!  
  
Do not steal. ^_^  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Oneshot - Alternate Universe  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Why Not To Eat Pizza From The Future  
  
-or-  
  
The Day Miroku Got To Eat Chocolate Off Of Sango  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Dedicated to my good friend Dini, who is inspiring my confidence for writing fanfiction, as well as original works. I love you Dini!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was hot out. To hot to do their normal shard hunting. Too hot to do anything.  
  
Except lounge under a tree and wait for certain females to return. Or in some peoples case, sit IN the tree and wait.  
  
Did I say wait? I meant grumble impatiently.  
  
Not that THAT inu hanyou would ever admit he hated not spending time with his beloved. Or that she was his beloved. Or...  
  
He was too goddamn stubborn to admit anything, come to think of it.  
  
These were the thoughts of a certain monk as he lounged beneath a random tree along the path that lead to the well. With his eyes closed, the sun wasn't so bright, and he thought his ears (or at least the dog-boys ears above him) would be adept enough to alert him to intruders.  
  
So when an unfamiliar weight settled about his neck, he was surprised. Needless to say, he took his leisure opening his eyes. What he saw startled him. There was his lovely Sango - love of his life - drop dead sexy-  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: Miroku, I'm warning you. I will not tolerate this. I'm only letting you narrate because the bunny told me to.  
  
Miroku: But darling, you know I'm not going to-  
  
Annon: There will be no taking advantage of Sango!  
  
Miroku: *grumbles*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Let us rephrase that: The lovely Sango was crouched there, at the handsome, drop dead sexy, monk's-  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: MIROKU!!!  
  
Miroku: Yes?  
  
Annon: Cut the crap!  
  
Miroku: Yes ma'am, but no more snogging!  
  
Annon: *whines*  
  
Miroku: *mumbles and lights go out.*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Alright. Sango was crouching in front of the lecherous monk. Good? GOOD!  
  
But what she was doing there, slightly terrorized him. She was crouching, unsupported, a feral glitter in her eyes.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, voice directed at the body behind her.  
  
"So I just think about it, and say a word?"  
  
The body evidently made the affirmative. Frightened, the monk pressed himself against the bark of the tree, moving to stand up.  
  
Sango smiled, "Hentai."  
  
And the monk was crushed to the ground. Subdued, if you will. He gaped, expressionless, at the dirt before his face, stunned by the way he had just been taken advantage of.  
  
"What-"  
  
Then Kagome was in his line of sight. For her part, she SEEMED apologetic. She sighed, kneeling in front of him, and spoke, "I'm sorry, but you needed a connection in order to get through. Inuyasha has one, and I gave Shippo and Sango theirs. Sango just wanted-"  
  
Miroku cut her off by raised his hand, and slowly, very slowly, getting to his feet. Then he spoke. He was not pleased. But he did not show it. No. Instead he just... spoke.  
  
"And why am I being subdued?"  
  
Kagome grinned, jumping to her feet and grabbing his hand. She then dragged him to the well. The other were already there. She giggled, and jumped in, pulling him along. In surprise, he grabbed Sango. Shippo grabbed hold of Sango. In they fell.  
  
Above the well, an annoyed inu hanyou blinked, growled, and waited a moment. Then he jumped into the well with a feral, "Feh, stupid bitch."  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: That was quick  
  
Miroku: It is a oneshot. You're typing much more than I'm narrating.  
  
Annon: It's my duty. *click click click*  
  
Miroku: I want the story to progress. Do hurry up.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
On the other side of the well, there was some confusion. Miroku, being the only one not knowing (apparently) was quite upset with the fact that he had just been subdued. In the same manner, Inuyasha was upset they were here, in Kagome's time. Even if he knew what was going on. This, if anything, distressed the poor monk even more. Sango, for her part, did not subdue him again. For this, at least, he was pleased. The prospect of hurling face first into cement did not please him.  
  
For they were on a walkway to Kagome's house, paved by cement blocks. Kagome was explaining things to him (and Sango and Shippo, to be sure) as they went. Finally they reached her house, and stepped inside. Silence. Kagome smiled and turned to Miroku. Grabbing two bags, she tossed one to him, and one to Inuyasha.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: Must the world revolve around you?  
  
Miroku: The story is based upon me, you do realize.  
  
Annon: Fuck you.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Strip." One simple word exited Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha just blinked, his eyes narrowing. Miroku gaped, then smiled slyly, "If you wanted to bear my child, all you had to do was-"  
  
"HENTAI!" Ah, the injustice voice interupted the noble monk's speech.  
  
"ask-urk!" Miroku finished as he slammed into the floor of Kagome's house. It smelled of pine.  
  
"Inuyasha, take him upstairs and get him changed. I am going to wash your clothes for tonight." Kagome demanded. Inuyasha scowled, but said nothing, grabbing the monk by the collar and dragging him in the general direction of the stairs.  
  
The girls, left alone, followed with their own clothing bags.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: You are not going to describe them strip, are you?  
  
Miroku: Of course not. I am going to skip that. It's not important.  
  
Annon: *open mouth staring*  
  
Miroku: I shall resume when they are naked.  
  
Annon: HENTAI *slaps*  
  
Miroku: x_x  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
After a time, the boys returned to the living room, where the two girls were waiting. All were clad in similar, and baggy, jogging suits. Miroku, still confused, blinked down, staring at the television set.  
  
Kagome spoke apologetically, "Alright Miroku. I suppose I'd better explain. My school is having a costume party-" Inuyasha interrupted, "What's that?"  
  
Kagome continued, "A party where you dress up. I figured, since it is a costume party, you guys could come along. It's too hot to hunt shards anyway. So I brought you here with the rosaries. But I had to w-"  
  
Miroku interrupted. Evidently, he did not like being subdued, "Please explain why I had to be subdued with that offensive word."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Because, you ARE a pervert. Speaking of which, none of that tonight. Or else. Anyhow, this party is really a dance- a type of gathering with food and music - and since you guys are coming I have to teach you to dance and I-"  
  
Shippo interrupted, blinking innocently, "Can I come?" Kagome blinked. As she told him no, the world slid out of focus, and time began to pass. Music, needless to say, filled the Higurashi residence despite the kitsune's disappointment, and dancing lessons commenced. The-  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: Get the fuck away from the type writer Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: But the stor-  
  
Annon: This is Miroku's story...  
  
Miroku: *still out cold*  
  
Annon: ... I apologize for the crude typing. Stupid Inuyasha _  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Needless to say, the music drifted about. However, yelling could be heard overtop of the music as an exasperated Kagome tried to teach her friends from the feudal era exactly how one danced... five hundred years in the future to them.  
  
It was not going well.  
  
Inuyasha did not like dancing, apparently. Nor did Miroku, for that matter.  
  
So they jerkily moved, and stopped whenever possible. Which was a pity, because Kagome was a great dancer, and Sango was getting there.  
  
When Inuyasha refused to TRY the slow dance yet again, Kagome exploded. Angrily. Pity the poor floor. "You stubborn son of a- SIT! (Thump!) I can't believe you- SIT! (Thump!) I bring you - SIT! (Thump!) here to enjoy yourself and you can't even - SIT! (Thump) try to dance! Now I'm going to have to not dance at the party - SIT! (Thump!) Or dance with Hojo-kun-"  
  
Miroku, sensing her friends pain (after all, he had experienced it) intervened, "Kagome, I think Inuyasha-"  
  
This was unwise. Kagome turned her fury on him. She glanced at Sango, who, equally annoyed, slapped Miroku for being a pompous jackass, "You aren't trying EITHER!"  
  
Out cold, Miroku lay in a heap on the floor. Not far from him, a stunned inu hanyou was spewing obscenities.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: Thank you Kagome, that was great!  
  
Kagome: Anytime.  
  
Miroku: Anybody get the number of that truck? *groans*  
  
Annon: It was my fist.  
  
Miroku: And such a lovely fist it was.  
  
Annon: Charmer.  
  
Miroku: You know it. Onto the dance!  
  
Annon: Not quite.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The dancing lessons finished. Supper finished. Showers finished. Laundry finished.  
  
The boys (including Shippo, and now, Kagome's little brother Souta, who was home, along with Mrs. Higurashi) were happily watching a movie.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen, doing nothing in particular.  
  
The girls were upstairs, In Kagome's room.  
  
Sango was sitting on the bed, in her demon exterminator uniform. It was clean, and mended, and her weapon was slung across her back. Her hair was up and her make-up was on. But she was suitably upset.  
  
"Tell me how this is going to work again."  
  
Kagome smiled, turning her head before resuming the task of applying mascara, "Simple. This is a costume party. Everybody HAS to wear a costume. You're going as a demon exterminator. So your costume is your uniform. Miroku is going as a monk. So his robes work. Inuyasha is going as an inu hanyou."  
  
"And what are you going as?" Sango questioned.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, not turning her face. Carefully she was applying paint. Two sleek magneta lines across her cheeks. And her wrists.  
  
"An inu youkai." She responded slowly.  
  
Sango blinked. She did not understand quite how Kagome would take the appearance of a demon, much less a dog demon, but was willing to give her credit.  
  
Kagome saw the look, and finished applying her facial make-up. She grabbed tow rubbery things and tilted her head. Sango closed her eyes to ponder. When she opened them, Kagome was hovering over her, a grin on her expectant face.  
  
"Well? How do I look? The rest is on the kimono."  
  
Sango looked at her modest companion. Sure she was hovering in decidedly black bra and underwear but other than her attire, and lack of fluffy tail, her face, despite the black hair.  
  
Black hair. Oh dear.  
  
Sango spoke, "Black inu youkai have brown stripes."  
  
Kagome blinked. Then she smiled, and turned. Moments later, she reappeared. Her stripes were now brown.  
  
Sango nodded, impressed, "Authentic. Your ears are pointed, even."  
  
"You should see my tail."  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: Did they have to be in their underwear?  
  
Miroku: Of course. You know, that part was not exactly humorous...  
  
Annon: You're trying my patience.  
  
Miroku. Oh dear.  
  
Annon: *snogs him senseless randomly*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
When the moon began to rise, they were ready. Miroku and Inuyasha had been dressed in suitable attire, and were waiting by the door. Sango was with them, slapping Miroku alternately. Inuyasha was annoyed. So he hollered at her.  
  
"Hurry the fuck up, bitch!"  
  
That was her cue. Heaving a sigh, Kagome walked downstairs.  
  
And Inuyasha gaped.  
  
He raven tresses whirled wildly about her. Her Kimono hung upon womanly curved, luscious in it's earth tones.  
  
Her tail...  
  
Blink. Blink. Blink. Tail.  
  
Kagome was not supposed to have a tail.  
  
Inuyasha stared.  
  
Miroku stared... at her chest... voluptuous fabric.  
  
Sango elbowed Miroku, who, in turn, twitched his hand to her bottom.  
  
The ringing word of "Hentai" resounded  
  
The moment was broken.  
  
Needless to say, Kagome did not break her gaze with Inuyasha.  
  
He was still staring at her tail.  
  
And she was still blushing.  
  
And Miroku was on the floor, twitching as his nerves imploded form a barrage of "Hentai's"  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: HER CHEST! VOLUPTUOUS?  
  
Miroku *meekly hides*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Despite their need to drag the poor hurt Miroku all the way to the dance, everything was running smoothly. Mrs. Higurashi had only taken, say, a dozen pictures. Shippo had only cried a little bit. Inuyasha had gotten over his staring problem with the tail (although he kept sneaking glances and randomly touching it to make sure it was fake), Sango was no longer angry.  
  
Yes, everything was good. Inuyasha might be distracted enough (though heavens knew why) by the tail that he-  
  
"Inuyasha! Quit staring!" Kagome protested rather loudly, "And don't touch!"  
  
Inuyasha was currently oggling the tail again as they walked, and had reached out to play with the fine 'fur' with his fingers. It was raven, like her hair, and incredibly soft. Kagome blinked. He growled.  
  
"You're dressed up as a bitch." He stated rather bluntly.  
  
She tilted her head. By now the insult was not an insult. "So...?"  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks bloomed roses, "Female inu youkai's tails..."  
  
He cut off. Sango snorted. Sango was laughing. So was Miroku. Kagome blinked. What was so funny?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: This may not be true. I do not know. Do not kill me. *hides*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
And that would be part i. Live with it. 


	2. Part Two of Two

Annon: We left off at.... here, so we'll just continue ^_^  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks bloomed roses, "Female inu youkai's tails..."  
  
He cut off. Sango snorted. Sango was laughing. So was Miroku. Kagome blinked. What was so funny?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: This may not be true. I do not know. Do not kill me. *hides*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Inyasha cleared his throat and spoke again, voice low so only Kagome could hear, "They... are used... to attract male's... and... for arousing the female... during..."  
  
Kagome was beet red. She hissed at Sango, who laughed again. Then Inuyasha finished. And she nearly collapsed, "mating... and arousing the m-m-m-MALE!"  
  
Evidently it was like a bare bosom to a normal male. Even if it was fake, it was still cleavage. She blushed again, and positively seethed of embarrassment.  
  
However, her time traveling had taught her something  
  
Give what you get.  
  
She purred, moving closer to the inu hanyou, "Does that mean you're... aroused Inuyasha?"  
  
He blanched. She giggled, and jogged to catch up with Sango. Getting out her money, she paid entry. They were at the dance, and the fun was about to commence! Inuyasha, for his part, was still blanching, standing outside, shocked.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: *hides*  
  
Miroku: You are just... odd.  
  
Annon: THE BUNNY! IT WAS THE BUNNY!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The music was pumping. So were the bodies. Miroku and Sango were out there... somewhere. Inuyasha was supposedly getting drinks. And Kagome was..  
  
Standing with her thumb up her ass, saving a table. Of course, this included attracting her friends. However, they never reached her, because a tall, good looking boy did first.  
  
"Hojo-kun!"  
  
The brunette smiled down at her cutely, and she cringed inwardly.  
  
Poor Kagome. Poor Hojo. Cute as hell, but dumb as a stump  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it! Who are you here with?" The boy asked, looking around. Personally, he was hoping she was alone. That way he had an excuse to dance with her.  
  
"Some friends from... er... out of town. They're... somewhere." Kagome stated lamely.  
  
Hojo smiled. Friends was okay, "Care to dance?"  
  
"Actually I-" Kagome started, but was cut off.  
  
Hojo spoke again, "Come on, just one dance?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I can't I'm-!"  
  
Hojo grabbed her arm, and smiled again, "Just one dance? Please?"  
  
Kagome tried to get her arm back. Then something unusual happened.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: I hate Hojo. He's dense. And stupid. And he's dumb. And yes... I hate him. _  
  
Miroku: *consoles*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hojo was no longer holding onto her arm. Mainly because everything he was holding, he dropped  
  
Mainly because he wasn't able to breathe  
  
A hand was cutting off his breath.  
  
A CLAWED hand.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. For a second, she thought he had gone crazy scary demon on her, but nope, he was his normal hanyou self.  
  
She exhaled a sigh of relief.  
  
Now wait a second, he was holding Hojo in the air by his neck!  
  
Poor Hojo!  
  
Then Inuyasha growled, "She said no."  
  
Kagome softened. He was being protective. Like he was when Kouga-  
  
Well, hell.  
  
She gripped the enraged inu hanyou's arm, looking pleadingly at him.  
  
"Inuyasha... let him down."  
  
Hojo gasped agreement. Inuyasha's eyes flickered from the boy to Kagome, then to the boy again.  
  
"No. Not unless he agrees to leave you alone."  
  
"Hojo.... please... agree..." Kagome pleaded with the poor brunette. The boy nodded, his face turning purple.  
  
Inuyasha grinned ferally, and let go. Hojo dropped.  
  
Kagome, instead of being grateful to Inuyasha, knelt by Hojo and began to fuss over him.  
  
And now, now the inu hanyou's eyes turned red.  
  
Did we mention he didn't bring the sword to the dance?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: MIROKU! Wher have you run off to... SANGO?  
  
...  
  
Annon: Well... hell.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Inuyasha was a hanyou.  
  
When he got angry, his demon blood came out.  
  
When this happened, several changes occurred in him.  
  
He was stronger.  
  
Faster.  
  
He had more bloodlust.  
  
However, his hanyou brain wasn't ready for this, so several other things happened. He reverted to his instincts completely.  
  
That lead to other changes. Simple. Social lines fogged. Rules left him.  
  
He was unmanageable. But simple.  
  
And right now, he was mad.  
  
When Inuyasha was a hanyou, he thought of Kagome in a complicated way. She obviously adored him, but he didn't love her, he loved Kikyou, right? He vowed to protect Kikyou. He ignored Kagome. When she was cuddly, he pushed her away. When she smelled good, he told her otherwise. He insulted her. When she touched his ears, he flinched. Basically, he tried to drive her away.  
  
But right now, it was very simple.  
  
Kagome was pretty.  
  
Kagome liked his ears.  
  
Kagome smelled good  
  
Kagome helped him when he was hurt  
  
Kagome tried to protect him  
  
He protected Kagome.  
  
She was his shard detector  
  
She was his companion  
  
She was his friend  
  
She was his.  
  
Period.  
  
And right now, she was fussing over another man.  
  
This was unacceptable.  
  
If he had been hanyou, he would have yelled at her.  
  
As it was, he could not yell.  
  
So he barked.  
  
Kagome blinked, and turned slowly. She saw his red eyes. His blue pupils. The jagged stripes on his cheeks.  
  
And she grimaced. People.  
  
All around. Cannot sit.  
  
Well, hell.  
  
She was fucked. Royally. Poor poor Hojo.  
  
It came as some surprise when the obviously youkai, and not quite right minded Inuyasha-  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Miroku: WHAT THE HELL? INUYASHA? This is a MIROKU FANFIC!  
  
Annon: You left. I got bored.  
  
Miroku: *growls*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Inuyasha grabed Kagome gently, and pulled her to his chest. He inhaled her scent, and slowly, slowly, his eyes returned to amber.  
  
By then, Hojo had vanished. It was obvious why. Hojo was not to be seen at all that night. Not that anybody noticed.  
  
AND Kagome had stilled. This was probably due to the fact the Inuyasha was nuzzling her neck. Or maybe that he licked it occasionally. But she was still. And her heart was thumping. All she could hear was her heartbeat, and his steady purr.  
  
Then a slow dance began.  
  
A voice purred, "Shall we?"  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: Happy?  
  
Miroku: Very. Onto Sango and shagging.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was wonderful... she was dancing.  
  
Dancing...  
  
He should join her.  
  
He stood, walked forwards...  
  
And suddenly fell face first into the punch bowl.  
  
And of course that forced the table...  
  
The plastic table...  
  
The debatably sturdy table...  
  
To tip a bit...  
  
Table legs cracking...  
  
Food flying...  
  
Needless to say, a punch covered houshi was not watching the demon exterminator anymore.  
  
He was running from the wrath of Nanaimo bars.  
  
Apparently, the only food on the table, other than the punch, had landed on Sango.  
  
She was not pleased.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome swayed together on the dance floor, not even looking up as Sango chased a sopping wet (and fruity) Miroku through the crowd. Nor did they notice the fact that she had handfuls of Nanaimo bars in her hands. Nobody noticed, in fact, such was the speed (and the romance the other couples had) that Sango chased the monk.  
  
They burst outside. It was a calm night in the garden outside the hall where they were dancing. Very calm, and serene. So calm, in fact, a couple was kissing rather heatedly on the bench. When a monk jumped over top of their heads, they both started, looking in amazement as a very determined, and seething, demon exterminator followed.  
  
However, the monk was wise and hid in the bushes. Sango lost him. For now.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Miroku: *gulps*  
  
Annon: No worries. You'll get her yet...  
  
Miroku *mutters* I'd better...  
  
Sango: What'd I miss?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A Nanaimo bar dripped from atop Sango's head into her eyes as she looked down the well. She had seen him dart from the bushes.  
  
Watched him puff as he ran towards Kagome's house.  
  
Followed him into the well house.  
  
And saw him jump into the well, heading home to hide.  
  
He had not seen her follow.  
  
But she had seen him.  
  
And She was pissed off.  
  
And covered in yellow gooey stuff, and melting chocolate.  
  
Into the well she jumped.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Climbing out of the other side of the well proved easy. Miroku sat on the other side, panting. He had escaped.  
  
Thank Buddha.  
  
A rustle did not disturb him. He was safe, she was back at the party.  
  
He was safe...  
  
The rustle moved in front of him.  
  
Something plopped onto the ground.  
  
His eyes had time to register an odd yellow color before Nanaimo gooeyness was smeared across his face.  
  
Through his hair. Across his robes.  
  
Dropped on his head, even.  
  
Melted chocolate.  
  
Yellow goo.  
  
Ung.  
  
He licked his lips, opening his eyes.  
  
Sango was crouching there, glaring at him, slowly licking her fingers.  
  
She stood up. Unfortunately.  
  
So he had to fix that. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down again.  
  
She had a bit of chocolate on her cheek.  
  
He grinned, leaning forwards and licking it off.  
  
Sango stared at him.  
  
Then she growled.  
  
A resounding slap was heard throughout the forest.  
  
Nevertheless, Sango was smiling. There was no insult. Nothing  
  
She just leaned her head down and...  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
An alarm clock went off. Kagome shot straight up from her sleeping bag. All across the camp, everybody else did the same.  
  
They all exchanged glances.  
  
"Did you dream-"  
  
"Costume party-"  
  
"Dancing"  
  
Shippo groaned, rubbing his stomach, "It musta been that pizza Kagome brought."  
  
Miroku blinked, and looked at Sango. She blushed.  
  
He just smiled, and lay back down, closing his eyes to end the dream.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Annon: The *drumroll* End!  
  
Miroku: That's... it..?  
  
Sango: I do not approve Tory!  
  
Inuyasha: I hate dancing..  
  
Kagome: *dreamy sigh*  
  
*silence all round*  
  
Annon: *clears throat* Like I said...  
  
THE END!  
  
This is MINE! End of discussion. *Snobbish look* 


End file.
